The Birds and the Bees and Lemurs?
by crazyandconfusedone
Summary: Julien is in for an unwelcome surprise when a zoo wants a new lemur... how they get it though, that is the surprise.  Has my OC in it.


Okay, this one is going to be my first chapter story where I'll write little bits for it at a time instead of just one huge thing. I also tried a new format to make it easier to read. Also, one of my OC's, my first actually. Eventually this story might have to bump up in rating but for now it should stay fairly tame and I might only slightly mention stuff that happens later… certain 'stuff' to be particular.

The Birds and the Bees and… Lemurs?

by: crazyandconfusedone

Julien was furious. He had been sleeping on the royal bouncy, dreaming of his boyfriend Kowalski when suddenly someone had grabbed him and stuffed him into an animal carrier cage. It had been Alice the zookeeper and he had yelled as many insults as he could at her but she didn't understand the howls and hisses the lemur was making and just thought he was cranky. She had taken him to a room in the back of the zoo's veterinary clinic and released him into a small observation room with fake plants to try and calm him down before they started. He had kept scratching and jumping at the door trying to get out but it was useless and soon he just sat there worrying about Kowalski and what might be happening to him.

"Why dids dey' takes me… where even am I? Dis' place is strange… and smells of da' awfulness!"

He pinched his nose as he listened in to Alice and the vet talking, all he was able to hear was "breeding program" and "lemur flown in from the San Diego zoo. A few minutes passed when suddenly another door into the room opened and Alice quickly set a cage inside and left, closing the door right as Julien lunged for it trying to get out.

"You stupidy human! Let me out of here! Use dose' disgusting ting's you call hands and opens dis' door nows befo' I have da sky spirits curses you!"

He kept yelling but Alice just walked off and left him there. After a while his anger once again turned to worry and sadness over his boyfriend, who by now must have been worried sick about him. He curled into a ball to cry and wrapped his tail around himself and imagined it was Kowalski hugging him.

"Please come and saves me Kowalski, I am knowing dat' you don't knows where I am buts… maybe da' sky spirits will gives you a sign? Maybes you can even be of hearings me right now, you were of explaining dat' whole string teory' tingy' to me befo'… I didn'ts unda'stands any of it but I am glads dat' you do not treat me like a dummy…"

Julien kept mumbling to himself because it helped him stay calm and made it feel like Kowalski could hear him, what he didn't know though is that Kowalski had also been taken to the vet and had to be given an Xray so he was sedated and happily dreaming about Julien and him winning the Nobel peace prize for work in advanced quantum theory and entanglement vectors. Julien didn't even pay any attention to the animal carrier in the room with him until he heard a yawn and a voice say.

"Sky spirits, when will dey' stop wit' all dis' craps!"

He was stunned, the voice sounded exactly like his only more feminine and they even knew about the sky spirits! What was going on here? He heard more mumbling and another yawn.

"So… where am I nows?"

He saw a paw like his own reach out of a hole in the carrier and pull off the shipping tag tied to it and pull it inside before he heard.

"Hmmm, New Yorks… I have neva' beens here befo', dis' zoo is beings fairly nice and dis' room is nicea' den' da' oders' dey've sents me to."

Something about that voice was very familiar to Julien, like he had heard it before somewhere but… he didn't know where. He decided to finally speak up to this stranger.

"Umm… hellos?"

He heard a startled intake of breath from inside the carrier and the voice mumbled to itself.

"Hmmmm… fo' once dey' sends me to anoder' lemur from da' Madagascar colony… well at leasts he wills unda'stands me betta', not dat' we will be talking much anyways…"

Julien slowly approached the cage.

"Ummm… Who are you beings exactly and why did dey' take me and put me in dis' room wit' you?"

The voice began to laugh and made out.

"You are really not of knowings what dey' brought you here fo'? I was right whens I said dat' we wouldn'ts be talkings much but dat' is becausing of yo' stupidiness!"

Julien narrowed his eyes in anger and took a step towards the crate.

"I am being king of da' lemurs so you have to treat me wit' da' nice!"

There was a second's pause before he heard another laugh and he took another step towards the crate.

"Do not make me have da' sky spirits curses you!"

That got another laugh and a paw poked out of the hole in the side of the carrier to wave at him like it was saying 'whatever!' and then the voice said.

"You silly, only king Julien from da' Madagascar colony can be of talkings to dem', no one elses can and you sure are no king!"

Julien went up and kicked the crate and then whimpered in pain and held his foot.

"I am beings king Julien, who are you to question my aut'ority'?"

There was a slight chuckle.

"Well den' prove it my king!"

Julien walked around to the door angrily and pointed at his crown while looking into the dark interior of the crate.

"See dis' crown! It is beings from da' sky spirits and givens to my ancestor Julien da' great who I am nameds afta'! Who even are you to be of speaking to me in dis' ways?"

There was a startled gasp from inside the crate.

"K-king Julien! It r-really is beings you! I… I was always of wantings to meet you back in da' colony but… neva' like dis' in dis' situation…"

Julien huffed impatiently.

"Just be comings out where I can sees you, okay? Do not keep yo' king waitings…"

"Y-yes my king… I will do whatever you like!"

The voice took a deep breath and then a figure slowly came out of the crate into the light. Julien looked her over and noticed several things about her. She had sand colored fur with darker strips in it and she was very slender, even for a lemur. It wasn't until he saw her silvery red eyes that he knew he had seen her before.

"Ummm… am I of knowings you from somewhere… you are lookings familiar to me but I can'ts rememba' where we coulds have met at…"

This strange female blushed at him and tried to hide it with her paws.

"I… I was beings just a commoner back in da' Madagascar, my fader' Suri was one of yo' primary servants… I had always wanted to meet you, just to talks… but dis' situation is beings more den' embarrassing fo' me…"

Julien smirked.

"Oh so you are beings embarrassed of yo' king? Is dat' a challenge fo' da' crown den'?"

The female lemur shook her head very fast.

"No no my king, I woulds neva' do dat'! Please fo'give my actions, punishes me if you must."

She looked down at the ground and held out her arm where there were several scars under her fur but Julien simply raised her head back up and said.

"I was of kidding but please, dere' is noting' fo' me to fo'give you of. I… I don't evens know yo' name… please tells me it?"

She blushed a little and said.

"M-my name?"

Julien smiled.

"Yes, yo' name, please tell yo' king, I am really wanting to know."

She smiled and said.

"My name is beings Aseefa, I am not usually telling it to da' lemurs dey' sends me to because dey' usually don't even speak to me…"

Aseefa looks at the ground a little sad and Julien asks.

"Why would dey' not be talkings to you, you are a very interesting lemur and you have a nice voice."

Aseefa sighs.

"It is beings because of what I do… my job you could be callings it…"

Julien places a paw on her shoulder.

"Well what is dat' being, it sounds interesting to say da' least."

He smiles at her but she only remains silent.

"Come on Aseefa, please tell me, is it why you are beings here?"

She nods.

"Yes, dat' is da' reasons I am here…"

Julien nods.

"Okays, so den' why are you here, not dat' I am not likings dis' new friend and all."

Aseefa blushes slightly and says.

"Well da' humans are of wanting anoder' lemur fo' a zoo somewhere and we needs to make one…"

Julien giggled.

"Does' humans are so stupidy, don't dey' know dat' you have to do da' sex to make a baby!"

He keeps giggling as Aseefa blushes harder and says.

"Dey' know dat'… dat' is why I am heres… dey' wants us to mate…"

Julien jumps back and yells.

"What! But- But I am of havings a boyfriend!"

… To be continued …


End file.
